Just to Hear Your Voice
by crazy.PLEASE
Summary: She's right on the edge of the line they have between the partner zone and the 'thing' zone. He's flirted with crossing the line, stepped right onto it before backing away.  But she was about to cross it, step right over it to the other side.  Kensi/Deeks


**I love Deeks/Kensi. They are just so adorable :)) So here is my version of how they talk about their thing. I revised this several times and I'm still not sure about all of it... so this may change. Just let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters. **

It started like a normal night. They hung out after work, had a couple beers and some food and fought over what kind of movie they would watch. Action or one of her cheesy romance movies. She actually lets him win.

But then she lays her head on his shoulder, actually snuggles a bit closer to him. He can't concentrate after that. All he can focus on is her sweet scent, strawberries and something that is just her. He feels her against him, likes the feeling of her body so close to his.

And suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. He'd tried to so hard to push away what he feels for her, partly because of the fear he had for the feelings and partly because he knows her and knows how fast she would run if he ever acted on them. But tonight, with that sweet scent in his nose and her face so close he lost it. The minute her eyes met his, he just pressed a kiss to her lips.

After, when she pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes he was sure she was going to back hand him. But to his surprise, she just pulled him back to her, kissing him with a desperation that catches him off guard.

And suddenly she's pulling him into the bedroom. Suddenly their naked and all those dreams he'd had of this don't even compare. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

He knows this isn't going to last. The calm, the happiness he feels. Because in the morning she'll slip away, run back to her apartment far, far away from him and what happened tonight. It's how she is, what she does. She runs.

He takes her in while he can. Runs his fingers through her hair, touches the tattoo of her father's name over her heart and kisses her forehead again. She's so beautiful and looks so… peaceful. God, when did he become so sentimental?

She mumbles something in her sleep, burying her face deeper in his pillow. He tries his hardest to memorize her like this. Peaceful, so open with him and… well he definitely wants to memorize her looking naked and gorgeous in his bed. He hadn't been kidding about the dream sequences…

He stays awake as long as he can, but eventually he's too tired and succumbs to sleep. It isn't a good sleep. He tosses and turns, waiting till he feels her weight leave the bed. And he does, pretends to sleep when he hears her grab her clothes, slip them on and leave the room. He waits a long time before he pulls himself out of bed. Stares at the spot she was just sleeping in and hates the ache that fills his chest.

He should have stopped it. She was still off, still upset after finding out about her father. And he knew this was how it was going to be, her taking off in the morning. This is his own damn fault.

He drags himself down the hallway toward the kitchen, wondering how on Earth he's going to get through the day at work with her. It's going to be horrible. He'll be thinking of it the whole day, while, in true Kensi fashion, she'll ignore everything that happened. Look at him blankly when he inevitably asks her if they're really going to not talk about this. She won't even look at him, just tighten her grip on the steering wheel, clench her jaw and spit out 'yes, Deeks, that's exactly what we're going to do.' She'll get angry went he won't stop bothering her and-

Be cooking breakfast in his kitchen.

He stops at the sight of her, looking just as beautiful and sexy as the night before in her black underwear and his plaid shirt she's complained about before. Stirs the eggs she's cooking in the pan. Like its everyday she wakes up from sex with him and then they eat together.

Deeks blinks, sure he's hallucinating.

But she looks at him, her mismatched eyes nervous as she smiles at him. "Morning." She says slowly, watching him carefully as he moves closer to her. "There is coffee too. And toast."

He finally takes his eyes off her, glancing at the coffee slowly dripping into the cup and the several pieces of brown toast on a plate. Not even burnt. Which is saying something. Kensi is such a horrible cook.

"I thought you left." He says, to confused and nervous not to question her right off. She flinches, looking back at the eggs and fiddling with them before answering.

"No… I was just hungry." She gives him a little smile and he takes it. He's slightly amused at her humor. But she's not getting out of this. He needs to know, has to understand why she's here in his kitchen cooking for him.

"Didn't want all your junk food at your apartment?"

She frowns at him, glancing at him and he's surprised when he sees she looks almost… hurt. "Do you want me to leave, Deeks?"

He winces, quickly shaking his head. "I'm just trying to… understand."

She looks away, moving the eggs around. "Can we just eat, Deeks? Please."

He sighed but decides not to push her. He wants an answer, wants to understand what she was still doing here. More importantly what it meant. "Okay."

She finishes up the food, even set up a plate for him and serves him the food. Deeks wonders for a moment if this was even his Kensi. Maybe someone had switched her with someone in the middle of the night.

They ate in silence… which nearly drove Deeks insane. He wasn't a very quiet man to begin with, something Kensi knew better than anyone. She had even tried to set up the quiet game on one of their stake outs, offering him twenty bucks in exchange for an hour of silence. He'd lasted ten minutes. But she broke the silence before he did, to his great surprise.

"I was going to leave," She said slowly, picking at her toast a bit. "I was gonna leave and ignore your phone calls the entire weekend."

His stomach twists, thinking of how insane that would have made him. He could only imagine the number of texts and phone calls he would have sent her. "And here you are… cooking for me. Didn't even burn anything."

She smiles, giving him a halfhearted glare before continuing. "I called you… before everything that happened with Claremont. Just to hear your voice."

This isn't the direction he was expecting the conversation to take and it takes him a moment to understand what she's saying. He remembers now, the silent phone call he had received. He had known that was her. She hadn't said a word but he knew it was her on the other line. Could feel it. Why she had done it was what he hadn't been sure of and now he has his answer. 'Just to hear your voice.'

"You were the only one I wanted to call, the only person I wanted to hear. I was so… scared, that I was going to shoot Claremont, become just as bad as him or that he was going to kill me just like… my father." Her voice breaks at these last words, but she swallows and regains control quickly. Deeks digests this information, takes in the fact that Kensi Blye is actually opening up to him voluntarily. There has been very, very few times she's offered up information without him drilling her first. So he takes this information greedily, cherishing it.

"You've always been there for me, Deeks. Always, without question. You're my best friend, my partner." She smiles at him softly, her mismatched eyes soft. He watches her, waits cautiously. She's right on the edge of the line they have between the partner zone and the 'thing' zone. He's flirted with crossing the line, stepped right onto it before backing away. But she was about to cross it, step right over it to the other side. He feared this but at the same time wanted it so badly it almost hurt. "And… those plans I have every night for the rest of my life… they cleared up. So, maybe… maybe we can talk about our thing."

He smiles, drumming his fingers across his small, kitchen table. She's tip toed across the line now, standing just over it. Waiting for him to pull her further in or shove her right back over it to where it was safe and far less complicated.

"So we have a thing now?"

She laughs, clear and bright. "Yes." She said simply, her eyes meeting his. She's several feet in now and oh, he's so glad for it. He was sure he would have to drag her kicking and screaming over the line. But here she is, walking there herself. "I think… last night proved it."

He laughs now, surprised by blatant acknowledgment of what they had done the night before. "Guess it did." He remarked. "You up for a repeat or-"

"Good God, Deeks." She mumbles, snatching his plate, but there was a smile on her lips and as she passes him she presses a kiss to his cheek. It was a gentle, silent way of showing him that she was okay, was genuinely fine with this.

"Wasn't done-"

"Shut up. You're lucky I cooked at all."

He laughs again, standing and wrapping an arm around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek back. Showing he's just as okay with this. Happy, even. She blushes, stiffening for a moment before leaning into him. "I like our thing."

She turns, giving him a bright, sweet smile that he knows he will never, ever stop loving.. "Yeah, me too."

And she kisses him. Soft, filled with love.

Oh, they were a hundreds of miles away from that line now. And that was fine. Just fine.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
